1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covered button with advertising decorative object, and in particular a button structure with trade mark design formed on the covered button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 87117160, entitled xe2x80x9cA Method and an Apparatus in Manufacturing Thin Buttonxe2x80x9d, relates to a process involving a first and a second covering process on a button, forming into a button with two different colors. Me covering can be done with a soft and/or a hard material. However, in this conventional method, a single type of material is used, i.e., both are made of plastic material. Thus, it is a need to change the button body made from material of different categories.
Applicant Taiwan Patent Application No. 88209750 discloses a covered button being made of plastic. However, this method does not allow the making of a precise pattern button.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi colors, covered button with decorative object such that the pattern thereon is obvious and significant, and any complicated patterns or designs can be formed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a covered button with advertising decorative object, wherein a strap with decoration can be provided to the button to form the pulling tab of a zip fastener.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi colors covered button with advertising object comprising at least a blank element (10), a male fastening element (17) and a covering material (18), characterized in that the blank element consists of a net layer (11) having a plurality of through holes (13), a patterned block (12) connected to the net layer (11), and the through holes (13) the in communication with the external portion (15) of the patterned block (12) and a recessed interior section (16), the blank element (10) is positioned by the top and bottom mold (1, 2) such that a covering material (18) can be ejected to cover the entire net layer (11) and the covering material is extended to cover the external portion (15) of the block 12 and the recessed portion (16), thereby a covered button with more than two different type of materials and colors is formed.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principle of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.